


Candy Heart

by Bad_Romance



Series: Lost Time [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Play, Age Play but Izaya is a legal adult, Camboy Izaya, Implied Sexual Content, Little!Izaya, M/M, Pornstars, Solo, he's just in the sex industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/pseuds/Bad_Romance
Summary: Valentine’s Day is a very high web-traffic day in Izaya’s world so he’s been preparing for tonight’s show meticulously. He’s pulling out a few new tricks that he’s sure will get him loads of new followers and, by extension, new sources of cash flow. Or, at least, it better. The new toys he bought for tonight were not cheap.*Can be considered a prequel to 10 o'Clock but can be read independently*





	Candy Heart

Izaya has this itching, burning need for the clock to strike 10 pm already. He’s not always in the mood to do his Saturday shows but today he’s just about ready to crawl into his showroom on his hands and knees.

Valentine’s Day is a very high web-traffic day in Izaya’s world so he’s been preparing for tonight’s show meticulously. He’s pulling out a few new tricks that he’s sure will get him loads of new followers and, by extension, new sources of cash flow. Or, at least, it better. The new toys he bought for tonight were not cheap.

… Not that Izaya _didn’t_ want them but a business expense is much more reasonable than personal interest.

But the show isn’t just starting tonight. Oh no, that’s not what would have built up this need inside him. The show has been going on all day.

Izaya’s been posting pictures that he’s taken throughout his day on his page to be sure his regular audience would be hooked into tuning into his stream tonight. He went to a cute cafe and ordered the pinkest and most sugary thing they had. He didn’t eat the nasty thing, of course, but a shot of the desert with a soft filter and a few heart stickers is good for his image. Most of his audience really doesn’t care about that sort of thing but his premium, paying followers eat it up. They love the fantasy of their sweet, little Chrome who only eats cute food and loves to share his ‘life’ with them on social media like they’re actually his friends. Again, it’s a pastel-filtered fantasy. But a particularly popular fantasy among lonely men with cash to burn. And Izaya isn’t ashamed to admit that size matters to him. Wallet size, that is.

Aside from the cute ‘daily life’ pictures, Izaya’s also given a few sneak peeks for tonight’s show. Namely, the fact that he’s been wearing a butt plug all day.

Normally when he posts about such a thing he’s lying but this time it’s real. He feels like he needs to, to prepare himself. It’s not a very big plug and it’s made of soft silicone so it’s generally very comfortable, but the constant, light pressure has been building up. Izaya lies about most things to his audience but he could never really fake just how much he gets off on having something up his ass. So today has been torture.

It’s 7 o’clock when Izaya gets out of the shower and 8 when he’s opening the door to his showroom. Some of the decor is getting a little stale. He’ll need to scroll through Pinterest later or something…

It’s 8:30 when he’s finished double-checking his camera and audio. It’s 9 when he’s throwing himself on the plush comforter, pushing his face into the mountain of plushies.

Chrome may be fake but Izaya doesn’t… hate being Chrome. Sometimes he does. Sometimes he hates it so much he wants to delete everything and forget all about this portion of his life. But not usually. He wraps his arms around his favorite plushy, his grumpy looking yellow bear, and hugs it while he scrolls through his phone one last time to check the status of his latest post. Only 57 comments, ugh, he knew he should’ve used the picture with his bunny-printed ankle socks in the frame.

He tosses his phone into the white bedside drawer and buries his face back into the soft material of the bear’s stomach. He needs to get in the zone.

It’s an easy thing to do, face-down with the plug still pressed into his ass and the stretch of cotton panties over his ass. He thinks about the new toy that’s going to be featured tonight, sitting in an inappropriately innocent plastic toy chest under the bed, and lets out a heated breath from the twang of excitement he feels.

Izaya might not be Chrome, but Izaya has no one to blame but himself for Chrome’s existence. The world Chrome lives in is absurd and frankly pretty creepy, but it can be a fun one to live in, sometimes.

He thinks about what he’s going to do in the next forty-five minutes and pushes away the bubble of nervousness at the thought of what he might do if it all goes horribly wrong. Because it will be fine. Even if it turns out Izaya hates it a few tears would probably get him even more revenue.

Except Izaya doesn’t think that he’ll hate it at all.

He spreads his legs just a bit, it’s second nature at this point, and presses his palm into his crotch. He’s not hard yet but he’s had the itch of interest curling in his lower abdomen all day.

He goes over his routine a few more times in his head, posts a 10-minute warning on social media, then gets into costume.

With a thin layer of gloss over his lips that should catch in his lights perfectly and his bangs combed down neatly, Chrome is ready.

As soon as 10:00 shows on the digital display set up behind the camera Chrome starts his stream.

Chrome ducks his head to give the camera a demure smile and glances in the viewfinder to check that the collar to his gakuran is as pristine as it was a moment ago.

“Uh- um…” Chrome stutters, clutching the fake letter in his hands to his chest even tighter. “I’ve been trying to be good but, I… I just can’t hide my feelings anymore.” Chrome ducks his head, not bothering to read the chat just yet. He pushes the letter towards the camera as if handing it off to the audience.

“I r-really like you!” He _confesses_. “Please have me…”

Finally, Chrome looks up at the chat and his cheeks flush at the words that fly by. Many of them are accepting his ‘confession’ in some form or another.

Some are sweet and say something like _[I'_ _ve always liked you too <3]  _

Some are cruder like _[G_ _et on your knees and maybe I’ll accept you if you can suck cock good enough.]_

And many of them have already assigned some role to Chrome such as their student, kohai, baby brother, or just their baby.

And one guy who writes that _[_ _im not like his sensei, im more like the dirty old man who molested him on his train ride to school lol.]_ That user is soon joined by several others agreeing that they’d love to have gotten the chance to molest little middle school Chrome. It’s all pretty standard and then a comment appears that he can work with.

[Have you not been good, baby boy? Liking your big brother isn’t so bad.]

Finally, something he can use to move on that passes for him engaging with his audience.

Chrome drops the letter behind the camera and places his hands in his lap, squirming a bit.

“No. I did something dirty while thinking of you. I just couldn’t wait anymore.”

[wat is it?]

[nothin u do coud be bad <3]

[is it the plug? show the plug!!]

[get on with it ch3rry_cumies is starting his marathon in an hour]

[ionly watch chrome!!! <3 <3]

Izaya doesn’t let the chat break his character.

“I- It’s so embarrassing…”

There are a few pings indicating money being sent accompanied by the familiar usernames of devoted fans.

[u can show ur teach anythonf]

Izaya suppresses a smirk. Seems like his ‘sensei’ is typing one-handed already.

Instead, relief graces Chrome’s delicate features as if he’s comforted by the words and nods.

“You’re all so sweet.”

Chrome starts shimming out of the black slacks, making it purposefully a bit slow and clumsy. He sits on his knees, pushing the front of the buttoned jacket down to cover his crotch shyly. He waits for another two pings before he pulls the jacket up to revel the front of his panties. They’re white with a pale purple bow on the front hem. The bulge of his cock is visible and partially hard.

The chat starts flying but Izaya isn’t worried about it. He just waits for some of the keywords that Chrome needs.

[looks like you like showing off. turn around and show off what you did baby boy]

That key message is accompanied by a ping and Izaya’s eyes flicker over to see it’s from the same username. It’s a username he recognizes as have very deep pockets.

Chrome turns around and bends over. He slowly eases the back of his panties over the curve of his ass where a flash of color is nestled between his cheeks. Chrome doesn’t have to look at the chat to know to spread them. It’s the plug he’s had in all day. The base of it is in the shape of a heart and the words ‘Be Mine’ are printed on the yellow silicone to mimic the appearance of a candy heart.

He shifts a bit as if he’s squirming with nerves but he makes sure to go slow enough so the audience can get a good look. Then he turns back around to face the camera, sitting with his knees curled up into his chest cutely.

“I’ve been needing it so bad all day… but I knew I just couldn’t… t-touch myself without you. Please don’t be mad.”

[i want to see him strap a dildo to that bear of his and fuck it]

[dude that’s fuckin sick lol]

Izaya has to suppress the visceral reaction he has in response to the words. The absolute _no_ he feels about _ruining_ his _teddy bear._

He swallows his disgust, an expert by now at hiding his real feelings on camera.

 _Ruin it_ . He tells himself. _Nothing is sacred. There’s nothing to keep innocent._

He opens his mouth to inhale and decides…

_… not now. You have a plan. You don’t… you don’t need to do it now._

“I have something special…” he forces his voice to be soft and high until it gets easy again. He forgot his lines for a moment there but it’s not like the next bit of the lead up has to be complicated. “Because it's a special day.”

He flutters his lashes to get back into character again and bends over the bed, exposing the plug again to reach for the toy chest.

[the toy box is back!!]

[its so cute I love it]

He opens it and glances at the camera over the lid a few times as though he is feeling shy before pulling out today’s show.

It’s an oversized dildo, the biggest Izaya’s ever had on camera, and it has an extra feature. A pump on the base filled with synthetic semen. He’s not going to mention that part and maybe the audience will figure it out but he still might surprise some of them. Either way, he’s sure it’ll be a hit. He’s never been creampied on camera before. Even if it’s not real, who cares? He’s living a lie online as it is.

The chat is now moving too fast for Izaya to read it but he doesn't care about what they're saying anymore. All he needs to do is stay in character and ride this thing until he's sore and dripping from it.

_It's not like anything matters. Happy Valentine's Day to me._

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
